Much Ado About Nothing
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are constantly in a merry war with each other. With a fair bit of trickery by their friends, will Rose and Scorpius realize their love for each other? And will Lily & Claudius' love survive the evil schemes of John Jones?
1. Act I: Scene I

**A/N: So this is a story based off of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing._ When I first saw the movie, I immediatley thought of Rose and Scorpius, and so this is the result. The story is completely written, so updates will be regular. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act I; Scene I<span>

"_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more, men were deceivers ever, one foot in sea and one on shore, to one thing constant never: Then sigh not so, but let them go, and be you blithe and bonny, converting all your sounds of woe into Hey nonny, nonny."_

Rose sighed in content, closing the book she had been reading. Maybe she was strange, but she had always liked Shakespeare, though many of her classmates did not. She did admit that at times the language was a bit difficult, but the plots were still so incredible. It was amazing how relevant they still were, even today, five hundred years later.

Rose was interrupted from her musings by a loud sound coming from the direction of the Quidditch pitch. She smiled to herself and shook her head; there was nothing like Quidditch to get the boys all riled up. She had attended the first game today, between her own house, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, in which Gryffindor had been the victor. The game that was going on now, or, by the sounds of it, had just ended, was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She wondered to herself who had won.

As if on cue, a figure appeared in Rose's line of sight. Rose recognized her at once as her fellow seventh year Gryffindor, Gemma Menger. Gemma was the biggest gossip Rose had ever met, and from the looks of it, Gemma was bursting with fresh news.

"Hello Gemma," Rose greeted her classmate politely.

"They both won!" Gemma said, eagerly, bouncing on her toes, "And now they're tied!"

"What?" Rose asked, clearly not following.

Gemma took a deep breath and said more slowly, "Both Gryffindor and Slytherin won today, so now they're tied for first place!"

"Really?" asked Rose's cousin, Lily, coming up behind her and Gemma.

Gemma nodded, "Which means double party tonight!"

Lily grinned, "Awesome!"

Gemma grinned as well, and continued with her gossip. "And in the Gryffindor game, there were these two _really _hot guys! _And_ they played really well!"

Rose rolled her eyes, but Lily giggled and asked, "Who?"

"Well, first is of course the captain, Peter Jones…you know," Gemma giggled slyly, "_Gwenog Jones's _son."

Lily giggled again, "Yeah, only the son of the greatest Harpies player of all times."

Gemma giggled again, "The one and only. But there's also this really hot other guy, who Peter awarded as their best player today!"

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Claudius Robinson," Gemma said giggling, and soon Lily joined in as well. Rose rolled her eyes again; really what was it about boys that made so many girls completely air-headed?

"And how did the ferret play today?" she asked scathingly.

"Who?" Gemma asked, confused. Lily giggled.

"My cousin means Scorpius Malfoy," Lily explained, fighting off a smile.

"Oh!" Gemma said, "Yeah, he played really well."

"Yeah," Rose responded, smirking, "I'm sure he did, for Hufflepuff, but how did he play for Slytherin?"

Gemma looked confused. "Er, he played really well for Slytherin…as, that _is_ his team."

Lily giggled again, "You have to forgive Rose," she said, "There is a kind of 'merry war' between Scorpius and her. They don't fight physically, but there is a constant battle of wits between them."

Gemma smirked, "I see."

"And who was he hanging out with after the game?" Rose asked.

"Actually, he seems to be good friends with Claudius, despite the difference of houses." Gemma said.

"Poor Claudius," Rose said, shaking her head.

Gemma looked over her shoulder towards the Quidditch pitch, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Look!" she suddenly pointed, "They're coming!"

Lily turned to Rose and grinned. Soon, a group of girls had gathered to see the throng of athletes running forward.

Rose shook her head. She just didn't understand the appeal of Quidditch players. Actually, she really just didn't understand the appeal of a boyfriend in general. Who would want the extra drama anyway? Besides, all he would do would be to distract her from her studies. She _so_ did not need that. Still, she stood up to greet the players all the same.

Soon, the group of boys was upon them, the mix of red and green reminding Rose of Christmas. Peter Jones approached the girls first.

"Hello ladies," he said, grinning cockily. He looked a Lily, "And who's this? Not the infamous Lily Potter?"

Lily giggled and nodded, "I've been told that's who I am."

"Were you in doubt?" asked Scorpius Malfoy, stepping forward.

"Not at all," Lily said, grinning.

"Hmm," Scorpius pretended to ponder her for a moment, "You do look quite like your father, I'd say you are Lily Potter."

Rose stepped forward to glare at Scorpius.

"I don't know why you make stupid comments like that," she said scathingly, "Nobody wants to listen to you."

"Ah, my dear Weasel," Scorpius responded, just as scathingly, "You're still alive?"

"Is it possible for a Weasel to die when she has so much of a ferret's annoyance to feed on? Really, anyone who comes near you wouldn't like you. I wonder why you've yet to have a girlfriend." Rose sneered at him.

"You know," Scorpius said, "I have loads of girls who want to have a relationship with _me_. I bet even you find me irresistible. I just don't think that any of them are suitable for me."

"And they're all thanking Merlin that you don't want to date any of them. I would never want to date any guy, least of all _you_."

"That's good," Scorpius replied, "That'll save some poor guy from a fate of having to date _you_. You'd probably scratch his face off with that nasty temper of yours."

"Yeah well your face could not be made uglier even if I were to scratch it all up."

"Well, you sure are snotty today."

"You're just bemoaning that fact that I am smarter than you."

"You wish Weasel, who got the better grade in Potions last year?" Scorpius smirked upon seeing Rose's annoyed face. "I rest my case."

"You always end an argument unjustly you cheat, I've known you too long."

With that both Rose and Scorpius faded back into their previous spots, allowing Peter to once again step forward.

"Well," he said, grinning and looking from the girls to the Quidditch players, completely ignoring the skirmish that just took place. "Are you all ready to party?"

Everyone cheered, and rushed into the castle, except for Claudius and Scorpius, who had hung behind.

"Did you notice Lily Potter?" Claudius whispered to Scorpius, looking at her retreating back as she ran with her friends into the castle.

Scorpius looked at his friend oddly. "I saw her, but I didn't note anything special."

"But isn't she beautiful?" Claudius asked, looking a bit dazed. Scorpius' eyebrows shot up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I am completely serious," Claudius said, and Scorpius had to admit that he did sound genuine.

"Well," Scorpius said, "I don't think she is anything special."

"You think I'm joking," Claudius said, "Please Scorpius, tell me what you really think of her."

"Why are you so curious?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, isn't she a wonderful girl?" Claudius asked, his face scarily earnest.

"I see no such girl," Scorpius said plainly. He looked for a moment at the small figure of Lily, entering the castle with Rose. He sneered at her form. "And look, there's her cousin, Rose. Doesn't she have a nasty temper?"

He turned to Claudius, who was still gazing at Lily. "I really hope you don't want to date her?"

"To date Lily," Claudius repeated softly, "I would love that."

"You want a girlfriend?" Scorpius cried, "But didn't we swear to stay single?"

At that moment, Peter had returned, having noticed that his friends had not followed him.

"What's the secret, guys?" Peter asked, grinning, "How come you didn't follow us to the party?"

"Claudius here is infatuated with Lily Potter," Scorpius spat in disdain.

"It's true," Claudius admitted sheepishly.

"Though, we'd all be better off if it wasn't," Scorpius groaned, "Who needs girls?"

"I am better off that it _is_ true," Claudius countered.

"That's good that you like her," Peter said smiling, "She is a lovely girl."

"But," Scorpius argued, "She's a _girl. _If you date her then you won't be single anymore! You won't be able to snog every girl you wish, you'll be tied down!"

"Ah Scorpius," Peter said, smirking, "You would be too stubborn to date the prettiest girl in the world."

"Poor Scorpius never wants to be tied down to a girl," Claudius added.

"I _don't_!" Scorpius agreed. "You have no freedom if you have a girlfriend. _I_ will live my life a bachelor."

"One day you will find love, Scorpius," Peter said, smirking.

"Never," Scorpius said, "And if I ever do seem to show signs, please hang me in a bottle like a cat and shoot me."

Peter and Claudius laughed, and Peter said, "Someday, Scorpius."

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to the party guys."

"We'll meet you there," Peter said. Once Scorpius was gone, he turned to Claudius again, "Do you really like her so much?"

Claudius nodded, "I do. I don't know what struck me, but there's something about her…"

Peter smiled, "If you like her, then go after her."

"But," Claudius hesitated. "I'm a little nervous to talk to her…"

Peter grinned, "Then I'll talk to her for you."

"Really?" asked Claudius.

"Sure," said Peter shrugging, "I can put in a good word for my best mate."

Claudius grinned, "Thanks mate."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	2. Act I: Scene II and III

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, but scenes two and three are really short. I therefore combined them, but it's still a short chapter. I hope you enjoy anyway! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act I; Scene II and III<span>

"You'll never guess what I heard!"

Margaret Thomas and Ursula Finnegan looked up at the new addition to their group.

"What did you hear?" Ursula asked, fighting back a grin.

"Well," Gemma began conspiratorially, "I noticed that when everyone was rushing inside to set up for this party, Peter, Claudius and Scorpius had hung back, so I decided to…eavesdrop a bit."

She grinned and continued, "Anyway, I heard a bit of the conversation, and I _think_ that Peter Jones might like Lily!"

At this news both Margaret and Ursula's eyes widened.

"Really?" Margaret asked. Gemma nodded excitedly.

"We have to tell her to say yes to him!" Ursula cried.

"Yes!" Margaret agreed, "We need to let her know to go on full-out flirt mode with him!"

"After all," Ursula grinned deviously, "It's not every day the famous Holyhead Harpies captain's son wants to go out with you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, mate, what's got you so sad? We've won!"<p>

John Jones looked up as his friend entered his dormitory.

"We tied against Gryffindor," John said sulkily. "The team my brother is on."

Conrad Crabbe shrugged. "At least we didn't finish behind them."

John continued to sulk, while Conrad shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Well, we might as well go to the party, right? After all, it's for both teams."

John looked up to glare at his friend, but then his visage turned to thoughtfulness. "Hmm," he said, his face breaking into a grin. "We might go, if only to cause some mischief. I'm sick of my stupid brother getting everything."

Conrad grinned, "I am always up for mischief mate. But, you should be kind to your brother for now, so that he won't suspect anything until it's too late."

"I suppose," John said moodily. Just then the door opened and in came John and Conrad's friend, Boris Goyle.

"Hey Boris," John said, "Got any useful information?"

Boris grinned, "I heard some gossip from your pretty boy brother and his friends."

John smirked and leaned forward in interest. "Do tell, Boris."

"_Claudius_ likes _Lily_!" Boris said in a seven-year-old little girl voice. Conrad burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" he said, "He likes Lily Potter?"

"The very one," Boris said, smirking, "And _John's_ brother is going to help him get together with her."

"Oh gosh," John said, still chuckling, "This just screams to be messed with."

"And that job will belong to us!" Conrad proclaimed proudly.

"So, shall we head to the party now?" John asked, his dreary mood completely turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The next chapter will be a lot longer, and have lots of drama!<strong>


	3. Act II: Scene I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act II: Scene I<span>

"Is John Jones coming to the party?" Gemma asked, looking around the Great Hall anxiously. In honor of the tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the house cups, there was a party being held in the Great Hall for both teams.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe it'd be better if he didn't come, he's always in a sour mood."

"He never does seem to be happy about anything," Lily added.

"If only there was a guy that was half of him and half of Malfoy. Malfoy is too cheerful and annoying, and John is too dull and sullen." Rose said, pondering.

"So, half of Malfoy's cheerfulness in John, and half of John's sullenness in Malfoy…" Gemma concluded, grinning.

"Who was also kind and chivalrous," Rose added, "He could get any girl in the world."

Gemma sighed, "You hold your standards too high, Rose. At this rate, you'll never get a boyfriend."

"I don't need a boyfriend!" Rose proclaimed, throwing her arms up happily.

Gemma and Lily shook their heads, half amused and half sorrowful. Then Gemma turned to Lily.

"Remember what I told you," she spoke softly, "If Peter makes a move on you…"

"I know what to do," Lily finished with a smirk and a flirtatious wink.

"Of course, you should only flirt with him if you like him…" Rose started, but was cut off by a look from Lily. "Yeah, yeah, of course you like him…"

Rose's frown was wiped off of her face soon, however, when Gemma poked the cousins in their sides and said, "The guys are coming!"

Lily and Gemma grinned, and went into the throng, dragging a reluctant Rose with them.

Lily was leaning at the punch table, talking with her friend Margaret when she felt two large hands cover her eyes. She squirmed, trying to turn to see the person, but the hands were too strong, and kept her in place. Then she felt a tickled in her ear, and heard a smooth voice say, "Will you walk with me?"

Lily giggled at the voice of a boy, and the hands allowed her to move, though they kept themselves locked in front of her eyes.

"I'll walk with you," Lily said giggling, although the words were unnecessary.

"Anywhere?" asked to voice, becoming seductive.

Lily giggled and swatted to something behind her, hoping that she hit her capturer.

"Come, I need to talk to you," the voice said, this time more serious, and led her away to an empty table.

Meanwhile, Margaret was left looking on as Peter Jones took away Lily. But soon her eyes too were covered, with a voice in her ear as well.

"I think you like me."

Margaret was so taken aback by the sudden sound that it took her a moment to respond. But then she giggled, and said, "I'm not the best person to like."

"And how come?" said the rough voice; Margaret could smell the alcohol on the person's breath.

"I can be quite loud…" Margaret said, trailing off suggestively.

"All the better," the voice said, "May the more people hear us."

"Well then, match me with a good partner," Margaret said seductively.

"Would I do?" the voice asked, and Margaret grinned.

"For a night, perhaps, but not for a relationship."

"That is enough," The voice said, and soon his lips were on hers.

Soon, Ursula too, was in a similar predicament.

"I know you," she said, smiling to herself, "You're Hugo Weasley."

"Nope," said the voice.

Ursula shook her head slightly, "Yes you are, I can tell by your voice."

"No, I'm only acting as him," said Hugo.

"You could never act like him so well," said Ursula, laughing now.

"No, but I'm not!" Hugo protested.

"Yes, Hugo you are," Ursula said, getting sick of this game. She peeled his hands off of her eyes and turned to look at him. "See? Of course I would know you."

Hugo sighed, defeated. He looked to see his friend Barrett currently in a lip-lock with Margaret, and his cousin Lily, still with hands over her eyes, talking softly with none other than Peter Jones.

"Hey," Ursula said, touching Hugo's hand, "You don't have to be like them to get girls."

Hugo turned, surprised, to Ursula, who was smiling at him. Hugo grinned, and led her to a more private corner.

The last of the ladies with her eyes covered was Rose. And of course, Rose was not very happy about this.

"Please tell me who you are, if you will not let me go," she said to her captor angrily.

"I'm sorry, I cannot," her captor said, smirking.

"Well then, I'm sure you know that no man would want to date me. You must have seen my fight with Malfoy earlier today." Rose said, trying to dissuade him from whatever grotesque seduction plan he might have.

"Who's Malfoy?" he captor asked. Rose wasn't expecting this. She tried to swivel around to face her captor, but the strong hands kept her in place.

"I'm sure you must know him," she said.

"No, I really don't," her captor protested.

"He never made you laugh?" Rose asked, sure any guy in Hogwarts knew of Scorpius Malfoy and his awful sense of humor.

"No, please, tell me who he is," the captor pleaded.

"Well," Rose began, grinning, "He is a very dull fool, who thinks he's hilarious, when he really isn't. And then of course he is frankly quite annoying, to most everyone; and so, they all laugh _at_ him."

Her captor was quite taken aback by these words, and so said, "When I meet the guy, I'll tell him what you said."

Rose grinned, imagining Malfoy's face, "Do."

John Jones and Boris Goyle were surveying the dance, looking for any way that they could get Claudius alone. Soon, their moment arrived, and they quietly followed Claudius to the bathroom.

"My brother has talked to Lily about dating Claudius," John whispered to Boris as they entered the bathroom. There was only one stall occupied.

Boris grinned, and pointed to the stall, "That's Claudius."

"Hey, Scorpius, right?" John said, now in a normal tone.

"Um, yeah," Claudius said, not sure what to do. He recognized the voice as Peter's brother's, and didn't really know him that well, other than the fact that he was in Slytherin. But so was Scorpius, so it would probably be better for John to assume he was a fellow Slytherin, rather than a Gryffindor.

"Good. So, you're close to my brother, and his girl, right? Lily? You should convince him not to date her; she's not good enough for him."

"But," Claudius said, taken aback. "How do you know he wants to date her?"

John grinned. "I heard him say that he wants to."

"Me too," Boris added, "And he plans to get with her tonight."

"Come on," John said, turning to Boris, "Let's go back to the party."

Once the two guys left, Claudius came out of the stall, shocked. He thought that Peter was talking to Lily for him, not for _himself_. He sighed angrily to himself; so much for friendship, it was ignored like that for a girl. He turned quickly as the bathroom door opened.

"Claudius?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah?" Claudius answered sullenly.

"Come on," Scorpius said, motioning him out of the bathroom.

"Where?" Claudius asked.

"Back to the party," Scorpius said, "Peter's got your girl."

"Good for him," Claudius said angrily.

"What?" asked Scorpius, confused.

"Please just go," Claudius said.

"I don't understand," Scorpius protested.

"Fine," said Claudius, "If you won't go, I will."

Claudius stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts. Scorpius shrugged. He had more pressing matters to think about, like the fact that Rose had called him what she had. And to his face too! How had she not known that he was he, when he had put his hands over her eyes? That girl just was meant to infuriate him. He marched angrily back into the Hall and almost ran straight into Peter and Lily.

"Whoa, Scorpius," he said, putting up a hand and grinning. "Do you know where Claudius is?"

"I just saw him in the bathroom," Scorpius said, "And I told him you had Lily."

"Oh, good," said Peter, "So where is he?"

"He stormed out," said Scorpius, "I think he thinks you took her for your own."

"But I didn't, I talked to Lily for him, and she said that she'd love to go out with him," said Peter.

"Well, good for him," said Scorpius gloomily.

"What's wrong?" asked his friend, immediately diagnosing Scorpius' unhappy demeanor. "Did you talk to Rose?"

"She is awful!" Scorpius exclaimed. "She said to me, not realizing that it was me, that I was a dull fool, and annoying, and that no finds me amusing and loves to laugh at me. The nerve she has! She is so horrible; I would not date her if we were the last two people on earth."

"Oh, look!" said Peter suddenly, grinning, "Here she comes!"

Scorpius looked up unwillingly and did indeed see the bane of his existence coming his way.

"Please," he said, turning to Peter, "I will go on any mission you devise for me; I will get a tooth pick from Asia, a lock from Merlin's beard, and toenail from Dracula. I will go anywhere in the world rather than speak three words with this harpy! Do you have anywhere you'd like to send me?"

Peter grinned, "Nowhere but right here beside me."

"I cannot endure this vile Weasel," Scorpius said, and marched off.

Peter shook his head, and looked at Rose "I do not think my friend likes you."

"No," Rose said, shaking her head, "I don't think so either."

Peter turned to find Claudius coming towards him as well.

"Hey Claudius," he said, "Why do you look sad?"

"I'm not sad," said Claudius.

"Then are you sick?" Peter asked.

"No," said Claudius.

"Hm," said Rose, "Claudius is not sad or sick, nor happy or well. I think that he might be… jealous."

"You might be right Rose," Peter agreed, "But Claudius has no reason to be, I have talked to Lily for you, and she is yours."

Lily smiled at Claudius, and he smiled back, taking her small hands in his larger ones.

"Speak Claudius," said Rose, smiling at her cousin and her new boyfriend. "It's you're cue."

"There are no words needed," said Claudius, "Lily, I will be a faithful boyfriend to you."

Lily just looked at Claudius happily, and Rose said, "Speak Lily, or… if you can't, stop his mouth with a kiss."

Lily grinned, and did as Rose recommended. Rose and Peter walked away silently, giving the new couple privacy.

Rose sat next to Peter and sighed, "And now, my younger cousin has a boyfriend, and I still do not."

Peter looked at Rose thoughtfully, "Will you go out with me, Rose?"

Rose looked at Peter Jones, taken aback. "I don't know Peter, you're so famous, and have so many girls that want to date you. I wouldn't want to take you away from them, I am definitely underserving of Peter Jones."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Peter, "You are quite an amusing girl."

"Thank you," said Rose, smiling, "But it's late, I think I should go to bed."

"Goodnight," said Peter, watching as Rose exited the Great Hall. _She really is a nice girl,_ he thought to himself. _But she does not want a boyfriend. You know, I bet she would do well to date Scorpius_. He grinned to himself, and left to tell his friends this devious thought.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	4. Act II: Scene II

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short, but the next one is where the story really gets interesting! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act II: Scene II<span>

"So Lily and Claudius are together now," John said grumpily, once he was back in the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah, but I know a way to break them up," Boris said, grinning evilly.

"How?" John asked greedily, leaning forward.

"Well," began Boris, "It would involve trickery…"

"Go on," John urged.

"Well," Boris said, "After the Gryffindor Quidditch goody goodies left to go to bed, I found Margaret, ditched by her…snogging partner. So I…comforted her, and we hit it off rather well… Suffice it to say, she is a rather good kisser, for a Gryffindor."

"Your _plan_," John reminded Boris, scrunching up his nose at the mental images.

"Right," said Boris, grinning. "Well, I could arrange for a lovely snogging session between us sometime..."

"I've yet to see how this will break up Lily and Claudius," John stated.

"Well, Margaret is a ginger, like Lily, and from a distance she does look quite a lot like her," Boris said, "So you could arrange it so that Claudius just so happens to come across us in the middle of things, and…"

"His temper will get the best of him," John finished, grinning. "He won't even stop to think whether it really is his Lily, especially if I bait him with the idea that Lily is cheating on him."

"Exactly," said Boris.

"A good plan, my friend," said John, "Be cunning, and I will put it in practice."

"Of course," said Boris.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? The next chapter will be up soon, since this one was so short.<strong>


	5. Act II: Scene III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act II: Scene III<span>

Scorpius sat alone in the Quidditch locker room the next day, thinking to himself. He wondered about love, and if, after making fun of Claudius and how much of a fool he makes of himself when in love, he would defy his arguments and fall in love himself. He would not like to see himself make such a fool of himself; if a girl was hot, he would be fine without her, if she was smart, he would be fine without her, if she was loyal and honest, he would be fine without her. No, he would be fine without any girl until all of those traits were in one. And rich… yes, mild and noble, and talented too! Only then, might he make such a fool of himself as to fall in love.

A sudden noise made him look up, and he heard footsteps entering the locker room. He quickly hid himself in a locker, so as not to be seen sitting around by himself in an empty locker room like a loser. He quickly recognized the voices as Peter and Claudius's, though he could not hear what they were saying at first.

"Do you see how Scorpius hid himself in that locker," Peter whispered to Claudius, pointing to the slightly jammed looking locker.

Claudius grinned, "Oh yes."

"Now, where's Albus?" Peter mumbled to himself, "I told him to meet us here at eleven."

"Albus Potter?" Claudius asked.

Peter nodded, "I thought that having a relative of her's would help."

"That's great," Claudius said. Just then the boys heard the locker room door open once more, and Albus Potter was entering.

"Sorry I'm late lads," Albus said grinning, "I got held up by Lily asking for my opinion about something she was going to say when the girls do their job. But I'm here now!"

"Great," said Peter, "He's hidden himself in that locker over there. You know the plan?"

Albus smirked, "Of course."

"Great, then let's begin." Peter grinned deviously and raised his voice so that Scorpius could now here him. "So, Albus, what were you just telling me about your cousin Rose liking _Scorpius_?"

There was a rather noisy racket of sputtering and banging coming from Scorpius's locker, making the boys laugh silently.

"I never thought she'd like any guy," Claudius said.

"Neither did I," said Albus, "But isn't it wonderful that she likes Scorpius, who she seems to hate so much?"

_Is it possible?_ Scorpius wondered.

"I don't know what to think of it but that she likes him _way_ too much for a normal crush. It is astounding."

"Maybe she is faking it?" Peter suggested.

"Faking?" asked Albus, feigning shock, "Little Rosie would never be able to fake such passion."

"What effects of passion does she show?" Peter asked.

Claudius gave Albus a look, mouthing, _Do this well_.

"What effects?" Albus asked, "You heard my sister, Lily tell you of them."

"Yes, I did," said Claudius.

"But I thought Rose would be invincible against such passion," Peter said, "She seemed like she would."

"I thought so too, especially against passion for Scorpius," said Albus.

_Keep it up_, Claudius mouthed eagerly.

"Has she told Scorpius that she likes him yet?" asked Peter.

"No, and she swears that she never will," Albus said, "It's tormenting her."

"Yes, that's what Lily's told me," Claudius added. "She said that she is very distressed by this, wondering how she can like someone who she hates so much."

"Yes, she's even written about it," Albus said, smirking, "And sometimes Lily or I find it, and laugh over it."

"Oh yes!" said Claudius, "Lily told me about one time when she found a most…interesting piece of writing about the two of them."

"Oh," said Albus, grinning deviously, "The one where Rose wrote about her and Scorpius in bed together?"

"Yes, that one," said Claudius.

"Yes, when she found us with it she took it and ripped it to pieces, ashamed with herself for writing such a thing." Albus added, grinning.

"And then she fell to the floor, sobbing and crying, 'Oh Scorpius, God give me patience!'" Claudius put in, falling to the floor himself in front of Scorpius's locker and acting out what he was saying.

"That's exactly what happened," Albus agreed, trying to hide his laughter, "And Lily said that she is sometimes afraid that Rose will do harm to herself because of it."

"Someone should tell Scorpius of it, if she won't," Peter said ponderingly.

"No," Claudius disagreed, "For what? Then Scorpius would just make fun of her and torment her even more because of it."

"True," Peter said, "And she is a lovely girl, I would not want her to get hurt. She is so honest and loyal."

"And she is very smart," Claudius added.

"In everything except for in liking Scorpius," Peter agreed.

"Yes, she is my favorite cousin," Albus said, "I feel so sorry for her."

"If only she had put her passion into liking me," Peter said mournfully, "I would have dropped everything to be with her. Let us tell Scorpius, and hear what he will say."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Albus asked worriedly.

"Lily thinks that she will anyway be in pain, for Rose has said that she will be hurt if he doesn't like her, and she will be hurt if she tells him that she likes him, and she will get hurt if he dates her," said Claudius.

"I suppose she does have reason to fear that," Peter said, "It is very possible that Scorpius will ridicule her for it, you all know that he has a contemptible spirit."

"He is proper," said Claudius.

"Yes," agreed Peter, "And is happy most of the time."

"And I suppose he is smart," Claudius added.

"Yes, occasionally that does show through," Peter said, smirking.

"And I think that he is valiant," Claudius said.

"Yes," said Peter, "And he is smart in managing quarrels, as he dictates them quite often. But I am still sorry for Rose. Should we tell Scorpius of her crush?"

"Don't tell," Claudius said, "Let it wear out."

"No, I don't think that is possible," argued Albus, "She will wear out her heart first."

"Well, at least let it cool a while," said Peter. "Scorpius is a good friend of mine, but I still don't think he is worthy of such a girl."

"Me neither," Albus agreed, "Come on, let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

Claudius grinned and whispered, "If he doesn't begin to like her now, I will never again trust my expectations."

Peter grinned as well as they exited the locker room. "And soon the same trap will be set for Rose. It will be hilarious when they both think that the other likes them so much. Come on, let's tell Rose to call him in to lunch."

In the locker room, Scorpius extracted himself from the cramped locker, still taking in what the guys had said. He would not have believed it, if it weren't for Albus' input. Albus would not lie about such a thing, the Potters did not like him very much, and one of them would never encourage a Weasley to get together with him. He would not lie about something that he would hate to be true. So Rose liked him, and by the sound of it, very much indeed. They sounded so sorry for her too, like he was such an awful person. Ha! He would show them; he could like her back, and be a gentleman about it too.

They said that Rose was a lovely person; well he supposed she might be, when not arguing with him. And she was a bit…attractive, he supposed. Her bushy ginger hair was somewhat endearing, and her blue eyes were actually a good feature on her. They said that she was loyal, and honest, he supposed that was true as well, for she would never be one to lie, and she was fiercely loyal to her family, he'd been on the receiving end of her fury of that. And smart, well, no one could argue against that. Well, when he said that he never wanted a girlfriend… he supposed he didn't really mean that. It was only natural, after all, for a man to like a girl.

He was startled by the entrance of Rose herself, looking quite pretty, Scorpius thought. He smirked to himself; he did see some marks of love on her.

"Against my will, I am sent to tell you to come in to lunch," Rose said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thank you for your pains, Rose," Scorpius said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

Rose looked taken aback by this. "I took no more pains for the message than you took to thank me. If it had been painful, I would not have come."

"You took pleasure in the message, then?" Scorpius asked, looking at Rose earnestly.

"Yes," Rose said sarcastically, "I took about as much pleasure in the message as you would take to a knife's point. If you are not hungry, then goodbye."

Rose stalked out, leaving Scorpius grinning stupidly. '_Against my will, I am sent to tell you to come in to lunch.'_ He smiled to himself; there must be a double meaning in that. '_I took no more pains for the message than you took to thank me.'_ That was like saying that any pains she took for him was as easy as thanks. If he did not pity her, than he would be a villain; if he did not like her back, then he would be a scoundrel. He smiled widely and got up to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	6. Act III: Scene I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act III: Scene I<span>

Lily, Ursula, and Margaret, had decided to eat their lunch outside for the day, as Lily had gotten some food from the house elves for their picnic.

"Margaret," Lily said, once they had set up their meal, "Will you find Rose and tell her that you overheard Ursula and I talking about her, and that she should come and hide herself to see what we are saying?"

"Sure," said Margaret, grinning and getting up.

"Thanks!" said Lily, and she turned to Ursula. "Now, you know the plan, right? When we see Rose 'hiding' we will talk about how Scorpius likes her."

"Okay," Ursula said, smiling. "I've got it."

The two soon spotted Rose, hiding obviously behind a tree. Lily grinned, "Ready?"

Ursula nodded, and Lily said, "No, but Ursula, she is too disdainful, and her spirits are too wild."

"But are you sure Scorpius likes Rose so much?" Ursula asked Lily, seemingly in earnest. The two grinned when they heard a shocked gasp come from behind the tree.

"That's what Peter and my new boyfriend Claudius told me," Lily said.

"Did they tell you to tell her?" asked Ursula.

"They did," Lily said, "But I dissuaded them, and told them that they should just let Scorpius wrestle with his affection, and to never tell Rose."

"Why did you tell them that?" Ursula asked, "Doesn't Scorpius deserve a girl such as Rose?"

"Yes, he might," said Lily, "But Rose is too proud and too full of herself, she could never like him back the way he deserves."

"True," said Ursula, "She should not know the Scorpius likes her, or she will only mock him for it."

"Very true," Lily agreed. "Scorpius is so smart and…attractive. But, Rose looks at him to wrong way, and finds his every flaw."

"Yes," Ursula sighed, "It's really not becoming of her."

"Yes, but who would dare tell her that?" Lily said, "If I told her, she would mock me and laugh at me. We should tell Scorpius to let his crush go."

"But shouldn't we see what she will say?" Ursula argued, "I think we should tell her."

"No," said Lily, "We should go tell Scorpius to fight against his passion, I can just tell him something horrible about her; that should make his feelings die."

"Oh, do not wrong your cousin so," Ursula said, "She is too smart to refuse such a guy as Scorpius Malfoy."

"He is the hottest guy at Hogwarts, except for, of course, my Claudius."

"Yes," said Ursula, grinning, "When are you going out with him?"

"Tomorrow night," Lily said, smiling happily, "Come on, let's go in and you can help me pick out something to wear."

Ursula followed Lily into the castle, "Oh, she has so fallen for it!"

"If this proves so, then we are geniuses!" Lily exclaimed.

Back outside, Rose was still shocked. Could this be true? Was she really as prideful as they said she was? No, she couldn't be, and they couldn't tell Scorpius to stop liking her. No, she would like him back, if only just to prove them wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	7. Act III: Scene II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act III: Scene II<span>

Peter, Claudius and Albus were eating lunch in the Great Hall when Scorpius entered.

"Mates, I am not as I have been," he said.

"No, I think you are sadder," Albus said.

"I hope he is in love," Claudius said, grinning.

"No!" said Peter, "He is not in love, nor is he truly sad."

"I have…a toothache," Scorpius said.

Claudius raised an eyebrow at him. "I still say that he's in love."

"No," Peter argued, "He does not look like he is."

"Well, I think he does," said Claudius.

"Has he changed his look any?" asked Peter.

"He does look younger," Albus said.

"And he does smell like something peculiar, cologne?" asked Peter, smirking.

"Yes," Claudius agreed, "He smells like he is in love."

"His sadness gives it away," Peter agreed.

"And did you wash your face?" Claudius asked, smirking.

"You painted yourself up for _someone_…" Peter said.

"Yes, by his happy spirit, I'd say he is in love," said Claudius.

"I agree," said Peter.

"And I know who loves him," said Claudius.

"I know that too," said Peter, grinning, "And they must not know him very well."

"No, they must not, or any of his ill qualities," agreed Claudius, laughing.

"This is not helping my toothache," Scorpius grumbled, glaring at his friends. "Will you two please leave? I would like to speak to Albus alone without having you two fools around."

Peter and Claudius continued to laugh as they exited the Great Hall.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants to talk to Albus about." Peter said, smirking, "It couldn't be about a certain cousin of his."

Claudius laughed, "It definitely is. And Lily and her friends have done their parts, so that when the two lovebirds meet, they will not bite each other's heads off."

"Brother, Claudius, just the people I wanted to see!" John said, suddenly coming up to them.

"Hello, John," said Peter.

"May I talk to you?" asked John.

"In private?" asked Peter.

"If you want," John said, "Though the matter concerns Claudius, so he might want to hear as well."

"What is it?" asked Peter.

"Are you still going out with Lily tomorrow night?" John asked Claudius.

"You know that he is," said Peter.

"I don't when he knows what I do," said John.

"What?" asked Claudius, "If there is a problem, tell me."

"Well, as my brother's friend, when I found out about this, I knew I just had to tell you of it."

"Why, what is it?" Peter asked.

"I've come to tell you that your girlfriend has already been disloyal," said John.

"Lily?" asked Claudius, shocked.

"Yes, Albus' sister Lily, you're Lily, every man's Lily," said John.

"Disloyal?" asked Claudius, still not fully comprehending.

"I would call her a worse name," said John, "But I will let you see for yourself. Meet me tonight outside of your common room, and I will show you how she is disloyal. If you still want to go out with her then, that is your choice, but I would recommend you to not after what you will see."

"Could this be true?" Claudius said to Peter.

"I won't think it," said Peter.

"You will see that it is true," said John, "I will show you tonight, and then you may do what you please."

"If I see anything tonight that would be reason not to go out with her, than tomorrow night I will shame her," said Claudius angrily.

"And," said Peter, "As I helped get you two together, I will help you shame her."

"I will meet you two at midnight," John said, departing. That night, Claudius and Peter met John at the designated spot, and he led them to a hallway that was deserted, except for one broom cupboard. Claudius' heart jolted when he saw a flash of red hair, and a guy's hands groping in it, the disgusting sound of lips sucking each other; another man snogging his Lily.

"Oh Merlin," Peter whispered.

"Why did she do this to me?" Claudius cried, in anguish.

"I thought you might react like this," John said solemnly. He led the boys away from the sight, giving Boris a hidden thumbs up as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	8. Act III: Scene III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act III: Scene III<span>

Douglas Creevy was organizing his Prefects. Yes, it was midnight, and there shouldn't be any students out of bed anyways, but that didn't mean that there weren't. Douglas took his Head Boy duties very seriously.

"Are you ready, Prefects?" he asked them.

"You better be!" shouted Verges Bones, Douglas's pipsqueak friend who was his self-appointed assistant.

"They ought to be," said Douglas, "As they were chosen by the Headmistress as Prefects."

"Well, tell them what to do, Head Boy," said Verges.

"First," said Douglas, "Who do you all think is the most honorable Prefect of you bunch?"

"Hugh Otecake, or George Seacole," said one Prefect, "As they are the top of their class."

"Very good," said Douglas, "Come here George."

He grabbed the fifth year by his collar and pulled him forward. "To be the top of one's class, now _that_ is an accomplishment."

George beamed proudly. "Yes, it is."

"Well good," said Douglas, "And thank Merlin for your smarts, but do not show vanity. You have been voted by your peers the most senseless and fit man to head your mission, and so you shall take charge of it."

George looked confused by Douglas's ramblings, but Douglas plowed on.

"First, you will tell any student that is out of bed, that they will lose twenty house points, and bid them off to bed!"

"What if they refuse to go?" asked George.

"Then let him go," said Douglas, "And gather all of you Prefects together to thank Merlin that you have gotten rid of a knave."

George still looked confused, so Verges butted in. "If he will not follow a _Prefect's_ orders, than he will be dealt with by the authorities soon enough, and will soon no longer be at this hollowed school."

"True," said Douglas. "In addition, you shall not be rowdy, for noisy Prefects are most tolerable, and not to be endured."

The Prefects looked at each other confused again, but Douglas looked expectant, and so another Prefect said, "We will be silent; we know what a Prefect's duties are."

"You are a smart Prefect," Douglas said, "Now, if you find any student out of bed that appears…drunk, you will take away fifty house points of theirs and tell them to get to bed."

"What if they do not?" asked the same Prefect.

"Then leave them alone until they are sober, and let the professors handle them in the morning," said Douglas.

"Okay," said the Prefect.

"And," said Douglas, "If you meet a student who you know to be a troublemaker, you may suspect them, but do not charge them, for the less you meddle with them, the more honest people you can claim to be."

"But if we know he has caused trouble, should we detract points from him?" asked the Prefect.

"Yes, you may," said Douglas, "But the most peaceful way to deal with him is to not accuse of anything until you have proof."

"You have always been merciful," said Verges, smiling at Douglas.

"Truly," said Douglas, "I would not accuse a dog, much less a man that is at all honest."

"If there is any sick child out of bed," put in Verges, "You must send him or her to the nurse."

"But what if the nurse is asleep?" asked a Prefect.

"Then let the sick child wake her," said Douglas, "For if she will not wake up for the children whose job it is to heal, than she will surely not wake up for a healthy child."

"Very true," agreed Verges.

"Now, good luck," said Douglas, "Do as I have said, and let me know if there is any trouble. Goodnight. Come, Verges!"

Verges scurried after Douglas into the darkness, while the Prefects looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"Well, I guess we must do as the Head Boy says," said George. "Let's sit here until two, and then we will go to bed."

At that moment Douglas came running back. "One more thing. Watch the Gryffindor common room entrance, for there will be a date tomorrow involving the famous Lily Potter of Gryffindor. There may be a coil tonight. Adieu, be vigitant, I beseech you!"

Once more Douglas ran off, Verges following behind. The Prefects looked at each other, their looks saying what none wanted to speak aloud: _That is a very strange Head Boy._

"What Conrad?" came Boris Goyle's voice from down the hall.

"Shh," said George, looking at the other Prefects, "Let's hide in the broom cupboards until we can accuse them rightly."

The Prefects did as they were told, several squishing into each broom closet that dotted the hall.

"Conrad!" Boris repeated, coming into view.

"I'm here!" said Conrad crankily.

"Yeah, too close," said Boris, taking a step away from Conrad. Conrad glared at him.

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Boris laughed drunkenly, and George turned to his cupboard mates. "This will result in trouble, we will have much to accuse of."

"Know that I was snogging Margaret tonight," said Boris grinning widely. "And, Claudius saw this, knowing what John had said to him about Lily cheating on him."

"And did he think that Margaret was Lily?" Conrad asked eagerly.

"Peter and Claudius did," said Boris, "But John knew better. They thought so partly because of what John had told them beforehand, partly because of the darkness, but mostly because of me, and my cunning. Claudius ran away furious, and he swore that he would shame Lily tomorrow in front of the whole school, and leave her dateless."

At that moment George decided that it was time for the Prefects to turn these troublemakers in, and let them know that they had been caught. He ran out of the broom cupboard, the rest of the Prefects following, shouting, "We've caught you now!"

The Prefects swarmed Boris and Conrad, until each of them had about seven Prefects clutching their arms and holding them prisoner.

"Go and get the Head Boy," said one Prefect to another, "We have discovered a most dangerous piece of troublemaking."

"Let us go!" Conrad complained struggling.

"No," said George, "And stop speaking. We are the Prefects, and you will go with us to receive your punishment."

Conrad sulkily shut up, and the Prefects dragged them off to go wake Headmistress McGonagall.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	9. Act III: Scene IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act III: Scene IV<span>

The next day Lily was going over outfit options to wear to her date that night.

"Ursula," Lily said to her friend, "Will you go and get Rose and have her come to our dormitory; I need her opinion."

"Sure," said Ursula, getting up.

Lily then picked up the dress she was considering and showed Margaret. It was navy blue halter dress, with cute little pink roses on it.

Margaret considered, and said, "I think that your other dress might be better. The green one…"

"No, I think I like this one better," Lily argued.

"I don't think it looks as good on you though," said Margaret, picking up the plain green strapless one to examine. "I think your cousin will agree with me."

"You both are being silly!" said Lily, laughing, "I will wear this one!"

"It's nice…" said Margaret, getting up and walking around Lily, who was holding the dress up to her body. "If your hair was browner, and the fabric a bit nicer…"

Lily glared at her, and Margaret smiled. "Did you see the dress Gabriella Markson wore to the last benefit?"

"That was gorgeous," Lily agreed. Gabriella Markson was a Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies, and Lily's current favorite player.

"It's beautiful, navy blue silk, with diamonds embedded in the bodice and a long flowing skirt!" Margaret looked dreamy, but then returned to reality. She sighed, and examined her friends casual date dress again. "But, I suppose for a casual, cute little dress, yours is worth ten of it."

Lily smiled widely and hugged her friend. "Oh Merlin, I will be happy to wear it, for my heart is very heavy with joy!"

"It will soon be even heavier with a man's weight," Margaret said teasingly. "You know, when you two are shagging one another."

Lily gasped at her friend's vulgarity. "Are you not ashamed of speaking like that?"

"Of speaking like what?" asked Margaret. "Of talking about the inevitable? It is what everyone does, how do you think humans reproduce and keep the world going? It's in our nature, it's how we were made, and it's what is supposed to happen. And what's the problem, when two people love each other; it is perfectly honorable to talk about such things. As long as the two people are right for each other, it is all good; otherwise…I suppose it is not so pleasurable."

Lily gasped and threw a pillow good-humoredly at Margaret. Margaret grinned and caught it as Rose walked into the room.

"Here," she said, "Ask Rose what she thinks."

"Hello Rose," said Lily, her cheeks red from her conversation.

Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin. She sighed. "Hello."

"Why do you sound sick?" asked Lily, concerned.

"I have no other way to sound," said Rose, sinking down onto the nearest bed.

"You could sound _in love_," said Margaret, plopping down next to Rose and nudging her playfully.

"_You_ would have no problem sounding like that," Rose said, smiling weakly.

"I take offense at that!" Margaret exclaimed, grinning.

Rose shook her head and looked at her watch. "Oh, it's almost five, Lily, you should get ready soon. Oh, I feel sick!"

Rose then collapsed backwards on the bed dramatically, placing a hand over her forehead.

"For a boy," asked Margaret, moving closer to Rose once more, "a boy, or a _boy_?"

Rose grinned and sat up, "For them all together."

Margaret laughed, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Rose Weasley turned boy crazy!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, putting her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Oh nothing!" said Margaret, grinning, "To each their own."

Rose looked at Margaret skeptically, while Lily pulled out a bottle of perfume.

"Do you think I should wear this?" she asked, spritzing some.

"I am stuffed," said Rose, "I can't smell."

"A virgin and stuffed?" asked Margaret, smirking teasingly, "You'll catch a disease from that!"

"Oh?" said Rose, rolling her eyes. "How long have you thought so?"

"Ever since you first laid eyes on him. Am I not smart for knowing so?"

Rose shook her head, "Oh, I must be sick."

"Drink some of this distilled Carduus Scorpiusity, it is the only thing that will cure you!" said Margaret, dramatically waving her water bottle above Rose's head.

"Oh you'll cure her with that!" Lily said, laughing.

"Scorpiusity?" asked Rose, "Why Scorpiusity? Do you have a reason for this?"

Margaret laughed. "A reason? No, you may think that I think that you are in love. But no, I am not so stupid as to think that you would make me think that I would think my heart out of thinking that you are in love, or that you will be in love, or that you _can_ be in love. But Scorpius is a sexy guy, and he has become a man now. He once said that he would always be single, but now I think that he has changed his mind. You may stay the same way of your thinking, but I think that you look at boys the way other girls do…"

Margaret winked at her, and Rose looked at her with her mouth open.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing false," Margaret said, smiling innocently.

At that moment Ursula ran in again and grabbed Lily's hand, pulling her up.

"Come on Lily, I just saw Claudius, and he looked nearly ready. It's time for your big date!"

Lily squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh, help me get ready, Rose, Margaret, Ursula!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	10. Act III: Scene V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act III: Scene V<span>

When the Prefects had not been able to get into the Headmistress' office at nearly one o'clock in the morning, they had taken Boris and Conrad to Douglas, where he told them that he would keep them there until the Headmistress allowed for him to see her. At the moment, Conrad and Boris had dozed off, and with several Prefects guarding them, Douglas and Verges had decided to go warn Lily's older brother of what trouble had happened.

Albus looked at the Head Boy and his tiny sidekick with raised eyebrows. "What did you want with me?"

"I have a confidence to tell you that concerns you greatly," Douglas said, to Albus conspiratorially, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Albus backed away, looking annoyed.

"Er, could you please hurry?" he asked, "I kind of have somewhere to be."

"Ok," said Douglas, "It is short."

"Truly it is!" Verges piped up.

"What is it?" asked Albus, getting more annoyed.

"Er," said Douglas. He leaned closer to Albus. "Verges speaks a little off topic. He is sometimes a little slower than one might like, being as he is, but he is an honest and good sidekick all the same."

Albus looked at Douglas strangely.

"I am an honest boy!" Verges said proudly.

"Yes, yes," said Douglas.

"Please, can we get to the point?" said Albus, looking at the boys annoyed. "You are being very tedious."

"If it makes you feel good to say so," said Douglas, looking at Albus earnestly, "But if I were really tedious, I would not be such to you."

"No, you would be tedious to me, wouldn't you?" asked Verges.

"Yes," said Douglas. He turned to Albus again. "But I would never be towards you, as I have heard you are a great student, and a good Quidditch player too. And Harry Potter's son! I am honored to be speaking to you."

Albus rolled his eyes as Verges said, "I am too!"

"Please, just tell me what you have to say," Albus said impatiently.

"Well," said Verges, "The Prefects were patrolling last night, and they have caught a bunch of complete knaves as any at Hogwarts!"

"Oh," said Douglas, "There he goes again, talking only as Verges does. He is not the brightest, as you know. But still, well said Verges!"

Verges smiled proudly, and Douglas went on, "Oh well, in every good pair, there is always one greater than the other. We humans are not all made alike."

"Um, sure," said Albus. He smiled to himself, looking at Douglas and Verges, Verges nearly a head shorter than his companion. "He does come short of you."

"But, he is still a gift," said Douglas.

"Yeah," said Albus, he raised his eyebrows, "Er, I've got to go."

"One more thing," said Douglas, grabbing Albus' arm. Albus flinched away. "The Prefects have caught to suspicious persons, and we'd like you to examine them."

"Just, er, take them to McGonagall, not me," said Albus, shaking Douglas off of him. "I really have to go now."

Douglas saluted Albus, "As you wish."

"Um, yeah," said Albus, "So, er, bye."

Just then, Gemma ran in, grinning at Albus eagerly.

"Hey Albus," she said, "It's time to leave for Hogsmeade, aren't you coming?"

"Yes," said Albus, "I'm coming."

He followed Gemma to the front doors where the students were gathered to depart, leaving Douglas and Verges in the common room.

Douglas turned to Verges, "Go to Headmistress McGonagall and see if she will meet with us now. We must now examine the offenders."

Verges nodded, "We must do it wisely."

"We will," said Douglas, nodding seriously. "I will gather the offenders, and the Prefects, and I will meet you at her office."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	11. Act IV: Scene I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act IV: Scene I<span>

By now a rather large crowd had gathered in front of the doors, everyone was eager to go into Hogsmeade this evening. People were chatting amongst themselves, waiting for Filch to come and allow them to leave. Still, a few late comers were running in, hoping not to have been left already. Among them were Lily and her friends.

Lily looked around and was relieved to see Claudius near the front of the line. She came up to him and touched his arm flirtatiously. "Hey."

Claudius was gruff in his response. "Hello."

Lily knitted her eyebrows together in concern, but kept a smile plastered on her face. "Are you ready for our date?"

"No," said Claudius. Lily looked at her friends in confusion and shock.

Margaret stepped forward, glaring a little at Claudius. "Well, I suppose Claudius may not be ready, because, guys don't really _get_ ready for dates."

She looked at Lily and smiled. Lily bit her lip, but smiled back tentatively.

"Are _you_ ready for your date?" asked Ursula.

Lily smiled wider now. "I am."

"There," said Margaret, bouncing on her toes. "Now that that's all cleared up, I hope we can leave soon."

She looked at Claudius's unhappy face, "You don't look very eager Claudius, what happened? You seemed so excited yesterday when you asked Lily."

"Do you have any idea Lily?" asked Claudius, looking at his girlfriend for the first time.

"No, Claudius," she said, her voice shaking. "Why?"

"Girls!" shouted Claudius suddenly. He struggled for words. "They...they..."

"What is this?" asked Scorpius, coming up to the group. "A lover's quarrel before the first date? You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Claudius glared at Scorpius for a second and then turned to Margaret and Ursula. "Will you two tell me if Lily is worthy?"

"Of course," said Margaret, her brow scrunching up in confusion, "Lily's the girl you wanted."

"And what should I give to you two in return, that would be of equal worth of this girl?" asked Claudius. Margaret and Ursula looked at each other in confusion.

"Nothing," said Peter, joining them, "Unless you can change her into a faithful girlfriend."

"Thank you," Claudius said to Peter. He then grabbed Lily's arms and shook her roughly. "There girls, take her back!"

Margaret and Ursula gasped as he flung Lily into them. Rose, who had just noticed the scuffle taking place rushed over. Lily fell into Rose's shoulders, silent sobs shaking her small frame.

"Oh look," said Claudius scornfully, "Look how innocent she is crying here. Ha! She is a truly cunning little thing; I would not have guessed it. She seemed so pure, so faithful and sweet. But I was mistaken. She knows the lips of many others! Her crying is from guilt, not shock!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, stroking Lily's hair protectively.

"I am not going with a cheating, lusty _slut_ to Hogsmeade tonight!"

Ursula gasped, and Lily started to sob harder.

"Claudius—" Margaret started, but Claudius cut her off.

"You do not know what Lily probably wants to do with every boy in this school!" Claudius shouted.

"Did I ever seem like that?" asked Lily, sticking her head out of Rose's arms for a moment to face Claudius.

"Seeming," said Claudius, laughing coldly. "You seemed to me like an innocent little darling. But you are sluttier than a prostitute, or those wild animals that rage in savage sensuality!"

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked through her tears.

"Why aren't _you_ saying anything?" Rose asked, turning to Peter.

"Why should I?" asked Peter, "I am ashamed that I have hooked up my friend with a tramp!"

Lily started to cry harder, and Margaret said, "This has to be some kind of sick joke."

"No joke," said John, suddenly coming over to the group. "This is true."

"Well, this doesn't look like a good start to a first date," said Scorpius.

"True, oh Merlin!" said Lily, turning her head into her cousin again.

"Master of the obvious," Rose mumbled.

"Let me just ask one question of you," Claudius said to Lily. "And Lily, I beg of you, answer honestly."

"What?" Lily asked, turning to Claudius again.

"What boy were you with last night between twelve and one in the morning?" Claudius asked, gritting his teeth. "If you are not a cheating slut, answer honestly."

"I was with no one at that time, Claudius!" Lily said pleadingly. All of her attention was on Claudius now, and she did not notice Margaret gasp and put her head in her hands behind her.

"Well then you are a liar _and_ a slut," said Peter coldly. "I will have you know that myself, my brother, and Claudius saw you, _heard_ you snogging a boy in a broom cupboard last night."

"Oh Lily," said Claudius, looking at her. "What a beauty you are. If only half of your outward pleasantry could be reflected in your heart! But goodbye, most sly, most beautiful."

He paused a moment to stroke her cheek, but then stopped himself, closing his eyes tightly. "Goodbye you deceiving bimbo!"

At that Lily fainted, falling to the floor and causing Rose, Margaret and Ursula to gasp.

The students leaving for Hogsmeade had started to exit the school now, and so John turned to his brother and Claudius and said, "Come on, let's go. She has been accused and her wrongdoings brought to light."

Claudius and Peter nodded, and followed John out of the school. Margaret followed them silently, too ashamed with herself to speak up. Her departure went unnoticed by Ursula and Rose. The hallway was quickly clearing, leaving the three of them in plain view of Albus and Hugo now. Upon seeing Lily's unconscious body on the floor, the pair rushed over.

"How is she?" asked Scorpius as Albus and Hugo came over.

"Unconscious," said Rose, feeling her pulse. "I think."

"What happened to Lily?" Albus asked, sounding angry.

"I'm not sure I know myself, exactly," said Scorpius.

"Lily is wrongly accused!" Rose moaned.

"Did you see her last night in bed at midnight?" Scorpius asked, turning to Ursula.

"I don't know!" Ursula moaned, "I was asleep. But I am sure Lily would never cheat on anyone! She never has in the past; it's not in her nature!"

Lily started to stir now, and Ursula kneeled down to help her sit up.

"Lily," she asked, "What boy does Claudius think you were with?"

"I don't know!" Lily moaned, "I swear to Merlin I was with no boy at midnight last night!"

"Then the boys were lying," said Ursula defiantly.

"Two of them would never lie," said Scorpius, "If one of them is dishonest, it would be John."

"Wait a minute," said Hugo, a sly grin appearing on his face, "What if Lily was so upset that she got mortally hurt because of what Claudius did to her?

"What would that do?" asked Albus doubtfully.

"Well," said Hugo, "If Claudius thought she was badly hurt, he would forget anything that he accused her of, feeling guilty of her injury. If he learned that he was the cause of it, her life will become an idea before him; every good thing about her would become more precious. Then he will feel bad for her, and wish that he had not accused her, even if he thought his accusations were true."

"And Claudius will believe it?" Albus asked, his eyebrows raised

"He _is_ quite gullible," Scorpius grinned. "Let's do as Hugo suggests, and even though I am friends with Claudius and Peter, I will not tell anyone of the plan."

"Ok," said Lily, "I'm up for anything."

"Come on," said Ursula, helping Lily to her feet, "Claudius will see eventually."

Lily and Ursula then went back to the common room to plan out details, while Albus and Hugo walked out to catch up to the students going to Hogsmeade. Scorpius was going to follow them, when he noticed Rose sitting on the floor by the door, silent tears streaming down her face. He sat down next to her, catching one of her tears on his finger.

"Rose, have you been crying this whole time?" he asked softly.

Rose nodded silently.

"I don't like that," said Scorpius.

"It doesn't matter," said Rose, "I'll do it anyway."

"Surely you know that I believe that your cousin is wronged," said Scorpius.

Rose sighed. "I wish someone could avenge her."

"Is there any way to do that?" asked Scorpius.

"Oh yes," said Rose, turning to look at him now, "But there is not a friend to do it."

"Could a boy do it?" Scorpius asked, taking her hand. Rose looked up at him.

"It is a boy's job," said Rose, pulling her hand away gently. "But not yours."

"I," said Scorpius hesitantly, "I love nothing in the world so much as you. Isn't that strange?"

"It is strange," Rose said softly, "As strange as...something I do not know. It is possible for me to say I love nothing in the world so much as you. But... do not believe me...yet, I do not lie. I confess nothing...nor deny anything."

She looked into her lap now, her face bright red. "I am sorry for my cousin."

Scorpius looked at Rose in awe, and gently lifted her face up with his finger. "By Merlin Rose, you love me!"

Rose looked down again. "Do not swear it, and then eat your words."

Scorpius grinned now, "I will swear it, and make anyone who says that I do not love you eat their words!"

Rose looked up at him now. "_You_ will not eat your words?"

"Not with any sauce on earth." Scorpius smiled. "I protest that I love you."

Rose shook her head slowly. "Then Merlin forgive me!"

"What?" asked Scorpius.

"You have put me in a happy mood. I was about to protest that I loved you."

"Then do it with all of your heart!" said Scorpius, taking her hand again. This time Rose didn't pull away. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you with so much of my heart that there is none left to protest against it."

"Let me do whatever you want me to," said Scorpius. Now Rose looked at him seriously. She thought for a moment.

"Challenge Claudius."

Scorpius gasped, pulling his hand out of hers. "No!"

"I guess I was wrong about you," said Rose, getting up. "Goodbye."

"Wait, Rose," said Scorpius, getting up as well and grabbing her hand again.

"I was wrong," Rose repeated, looking at him angrily. "There is no love in you."

"Rose—" said Scorpius.

"Please, just let me go."

"We'll be friends first," said Scorpius desperately.

"You'd rather be friends with me than fight with my enemy?" Rose asked, her face red with anger now.

"Is Claudius your enemy?"

"Is he not a villain to say such things about my cousin? Oh if I could... Lily is so wronged, so hurt, her reputation ruined! Oh, if I could I would eat his heart in the Great Hall!"

"Rose—"

"A cheating, lusty slut! What a name!"

"Rose—"

"Lily! She is wronged, slandered, hurt!"

"Ro—"

"Oh Claudius, the Great Quidditch Player! Mr. Perfect and Wonderful! Oh if I had the power..."

Rose pulled away now, and made to leave, but Scorpius stopped her again.

"Wait," he said, taking her hand again. "Rose, by this hand, I swear, I love you."

"Use it for my love some other way than swearing by it."

"Do you really believe in your heart that Claudius has wronged Lily?" Scorpius asked softly.

"Yes," said Rose defiantly.

Scorpius sighed. "Ok then. I will challenge him."

He kissed her hand, and then looked at her in earnest. "Think of me."

She nodded, a smile escaping her. Scorpius smiled back. "Go and comfort your cousin, I will say that she is dead. And so, goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	12. Act IV: Scene II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act IV: Scene II<span>

While many of the students were going into Hogsmeade, Headmistress McGonagall was in her office, accompanied by the Head Boy, several Prefects, Conrad Crabbe, and Boris Goyle.

"Is our whole dissembly here?" asked Douglas looking around. McGonagall looked at him oddly for a moment, but then just shook her head.

"Who are the rule breakers?" she asked.

"That would be me and my partner here," said Douglas, pulling his short little friend to his side.

"Right!" said Verges, "We have the exhibition to examine."

McGonagall sighed; they must not have understood her. "Who are the offenders that you want examined? You may do so Head Boy."

"Oh, yes!" said Douglas. He scampered over to Boris first. "What is your name, friend?"

"Boris," Boris said gruffly. Douglas nodded and scurried back to the Headmistress.

"Write down Boris," Douglas said, imitating Boris' gruff voice. He dashed back over to Conrad. "Yours, mister?"

Conrad glared at Douglas. "I'm just Conrad."

Douglas nodded again and returned to the Headmistress. "Write down 'Just Conrad'."

McGonagall looked at Douglas, and wrote down: Conrad.

"Now," Douglas said, "Boys, do you attend Hogwarts?"

"Er, duh," Conrad and Boris said.

"Write down that they think it is 'duh' that they attend Hogwarts," Douglas said to McGonagall before stopping her hand. She gave him an annoyed look.

"But," he said, "Write Hogwarts first, because such a grand school should come before such villains."

McGonagall just shook her head as Douglas went on. "Boys, it is already proved that you are little better than false knaves. How do you answer for yourself?"

"Er, we're not?" said Conrad, looking at Douglas strangely. He then turned to Boris and whispered, "What's a knave?"

Boris shrugged, but they were interrupted by Douglas.

"Ha! You are a very witty boy, but I will prove you yet. Come closer," he pulled Conrad's ear, whispering into it. "I tell you, you are thought to be false knaves."

Conrad pulled away, disgusted, and Boris said, "Whatever that is, we're not!"

"Ha!" said Douglas, "A funny tale, but they are both telling it. Headmistress, have you written that they are not?"

When Douglas got in her face again, McGonagall had had it.

"Douglas," she said slowly, "You are not doing this the right way. You must call up the Prefects who are accusing them."

"Oh, yes!" said Douglas, standing up strait. "That's the eftest way! Come forward Prefects, I charge you, accuse these boys!"

One Prefect stepped forward. "This boy," he said, grabbing Boris' shirt, "Said that he had been told by John to accuse Lily wrongfully."

McGonagall nodded and wrote this down. "What else?"

"And," said another, "That Claudius was going to disgrace Lily before everyone and not go out with her."

"Oh villain!" said Douglas, "You will go into everlasting redemption for this!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "What else?"

"That's it," said George Seacole.

McGonagall nodded, fingering the paper she had received just moments before Douglas and crew came in. "Well, this is what happened: John has disappeared in Hogsmeade, and, Lily _was_ in this manner accused, refused, and because of the shock of this, as Madame Pomfrey has told me… been seriously injured."

Everyone in the room gasped, and little Verges actually teared up.

"Douglas," McGonagall continued, "Bring Boris and Conrad to talk to Lily's brother. _They_ can be the ones to explain to him why she was hurt. I will go now to explain to him beforehand."

She gathered up her things and then left, leaving the others alone in her office.

"Come," said Douglas, smiling proudly and grabbing Conrad by the collar of his shirt.

"Get off of me freak!" Conrad shouted at him.

"Where's the Headmistress?" Douglas cried. "Let her write down the Head Boy, freak! Come you naughty varlet!"

"Get away from me!" Conrad yelled as he tried to grab his shirt again. "You are an ass, you are an ASS!"

Douglas straightened up and glared at Conrad. "Do you not know my place? Do you not know my years? Oh if someone was here to write me down an ass. But, boys, though it is not written down, do not forget that I am an ass. I am a wise boy, and which is more, the Head Boy, and which is more, a student here, and which is more as pretty a piece of flesh as any at Hogwarts! And one that knows the rules too, and a rich fellow enough too, and one that has had losses, and a good uniform and has everything handsome about him! Come on; oh that I had been written down an ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	13. Act V: Scene I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act V: Scene I<span>

Hugo and Albus ran after the rest of the students into Hogsmeade; Albus muttering profanities about a certain Quidditch player the whole way there.

"Albus," Hugo said after a while, growing tired of his cousin's muttering. "Let it go. We have a plan to get back at him, just drop it for now."

"Tell that to any older brother whose little sister has just been called a slut," Albus muttered angrily

"At least we're going to get revenge on him," Hugo said hopefully.

"Yes," Albus sighed in consent. "Because those lying bastards were wrong, Lily would never cheat on anyone!"

"Oh look, here they come," Hugo muttered, and Albus snapped his head up to glare at the approaching boys.

"Hello," said Peter and Claudius amiably.

Albus glared at them. "What do you—?"

"We're in a bit of a hurry," Peter interrupted him.

Albus was fuming. "You _are_? Then you can leave us alone if you're in such a hurry!"

"Please," Peter pleaded, "We don't want to fight with you, Albus."

"Sure," Hugo mumbled, glaring defiantly at Claudius.

"Are _you_ going to try and fight me?" Albus asked Claudius.

Claudius looked taken aback. "No, why would I?"

"Well good." said Albus, continuing to glare; and even though they hadn't even properly planned the revenge yet, the lie came spewing out. "And you should know, Lily was so upset by what you did to her, she ran right up to Gryffindor tower, tripped, fell down all of the stairs, broke both her arms, tried to fix them herself, and is now stuck in the hospital wing with no bones in her arms."

Hugo had to cover his mouth so as not to laugh at this ridiculous story, but from Claudius' shocked face, it was clear he was quite as gullible as Scorpius promised, and believed the whole thing.

"Because of me?" Claudius asked quietly, once it seemed like he had recovered from his shock.

"Yes," Albus said harshly.

"That can't be true!" Peter cried.

"Do you want to bet?" Albus growled, turning his glare onto Peter. Peter backed away in surprise. Hugo, now deciding to have fun with this, stepped forward.

"It's all your fault, you slimy git!" He grinned maliciously, "I'm going to hex you all!"

"Hugo," Albus warned, looking at his cousin in amusement.

But Hugo kept going. "My cousin, Lily _Potter_, is in the hospital wing because of you!"

"Hugo," Albus repeated, now smirking slightly.

"You bastards. Like, what the hell? Why would you call Lily a cheating whore?"

"Hugo," Albus said once more, now rolling his eyes at his cousin's melodramatic-ness

"Let me deal, Albus," Hugo said, putting up a hand to stop the raven haired boy.

"Come on," said Peter, "I'm sorry that Lily's in the hospital, but don't you think that it might be just as much her fault for trying to fix broken arms as Claudius'?"

"Please," Albus said in disgust, "Come on Hugo, let's not talk to these selfish idiots."

They left the pair and soon disappeared into Honeydukes. Not a minute after they left, however, another figure appeared coming down the road from Hogwarts.

"Hey Scorpius," Claudius said gloomily, recognizing the blond head.

"Hello," said Scorpius gruffly.

"You just missed what was almost a fight," Peter said grinning.

"We nearly got our noses snapped off by Potter and Weasley." Claudius added.

"I have to talk to you," Scorpius said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yes?" said Claudius.

"Ooh," said Peter, smirking, "I think he's angry."

Scorpius glared at Peter and grabbed Claudius' arm, pulling him aside.

"You are a right evil git," he said quietly, but harshly. "It's all your fault that Lily is injured. And I'm challenging you to a duel."

"What are you telling him that I can't know?" asked Peter, grinning at Scorpius.

"None of your business," Scorpius shot at him.

Peter grinned wider. "You know, smart ass, I was talking to Rose the other day, about your intelligence, or lack thereof. She doesn't seem to think that you have any at all. I countered that you had intelligence enough to love a lady, to which she replied that you might just be an okay bloke."

"But then," added Claudius, "She groaned and said that she didn't _like_ you."

"But Lily said," Peter smirked, "That if Rose didn't hate you so much, she _might_ actually _like_ you."

"Also," said Claudius, "We know you were in the locker room that day."

"Will we see Scorpius, the ladies man, tied down at last?" Peter smirked wider, causing Scorpius to groan.

"I'll leave you now, you immature gossiping girls," Scorpius said. "It might interest you to know, Jones, that your brother is now nowhere to be found. And it's your fault, Claudius, that Lily is hurt. I'll meet you tonight. Goodbye."

Claudius sighed as he left, disappearing back up the road to Hogwarts.

"He's not bluffing," Peter said mournfully.

Claudius shook his head. "Yeah, I bet it's because of Rose."

"And he's challenged you," Peter added unhelpfully.

Claudius nodded unhappily.

"Is it true my brother is missing?" Peter asked.

Claudius shrugged, but did not have a chance to answer as at that moment, they were joined by Douglas Creevy, along with his sidekick and, interestingly, Conrad and Boris, held by two Prefects.

"Here you will find justice, boys," he was saying, literally marching into Hogsmeade.

"Wait, wait," Peter said, stopping them. "Aren't those my brother's friends, Conrad and Boris? What did they do?"

Douglas bowed to Peter, taking Peter aback, and began his speech. "They have been bad boys. Moreover, they have _lied_. Secondarily, they have _slandered_. Sixth and lastly, they have misrepresented a girl. Thirdly, they have verified unjust things, and to conclude, they are lying knaves."

Peter looked comically confused as he tried to follow what Douglas had just said. "Er, _what_?"

He turned to Boris. "What have you done?"

Boris looked down in shame. "It was my fault Lily's hurt, and Claudius accused her of what he did. John convinced me to play a…a trick on you, to snog Margaret in a broom cupboard so that you'd think Lily was cheating on you."

Peter glanced at Claudius, whose face was white with shock.

"Oh Lily," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Come," said Douglas, "Let's bring the plaintiffs. By this time the Headmistress will have told Albus. And, don't forget to specify, when the time comes for them to relay their crimes, that I am an ass."

Verges pulled on Douglas' sleeved, and said squeakily, "Here Albus and the Headmistress come."

Indeed the Headmistress was approaching toward them from Hogsmeade, a distraught looking Albus and Hugo following.

"Which is the bastard that injured my sister," he said, growling.

"It is me," Boris said gloomily.

"No, it is not you," Albus said, glaring at Claudius. "I know who it is."

"Please," Claudius begged, "What do you want me to do?"

Albus grinned wickedly. "Lily is in the hospital wing now. I want you to go visit her, and apologize for what you did to her. Then, I want you to make sure everyone knows what a liar you are."

Claudius nodded, "Okay."

"And you," Albus turned to Boris, "We'll go find Margaret to see what she did in this_...trick."_

"Please," said Boris, "It wasn't her fault, she didn't know she was part of the plan."

"Also," Douglas piped up, "I'd like you to take note that this criminal called me an ass."

He pointed to Conrad. "Please, I beseech you, remember it in his punishment."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Thanks, but please just go."

"If you ever have need for me again—" he started, but was dragged away by the Headmistress, who was shaking her head at all of the nonsense. Verges scurried after them.

"I'll go to Lily now," Claudius said, starting in the direction of the castle.

"Right," Albus said, and motioned for Boris to follow him, "Come with me, we're going to find Margaret."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	14. Act V: Scene II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act V: Scene II<span>

Scorpius was sitting on a windowsill, watching the empty grounds. He hadn't felt like staying in Hogsmeade after he challenged Claudius, and had been sitting here since he had returned. It was Margaret, walking from the hospital wing where she had escorted Lily and confounded the nurse, who first spotted him.

Scorpius glanced up at her as she walked past, and said. "Hey, wait, Margaret."

"Yes?" she turned.

"Will you, er, help me with this thing I'm writing?" Scorpius asked sheepishly

"A school thing?" Margaret asked, her smile showing that she believed that it wasn't.

"Well, not exactly," he started. Margaret raised an eyebrow. "It's actually this thing I was writing for Rose…"

Margaret grinned, her suspicions confirmed. "Let's hear it."

Scorpius began, clearing his throat. "_The god of love, that sits above, and knows me, and knows me_."

Margaret hit his arm, grinning, "You didn't write that, that's Shakespeare."

Scorpius flushed, "Well, Rose likes Shakespeare, right?"

Margaret just shook her head in amusement. She spotted a familiar flash of red hair coming down the corridor, and smirked at Scorpius. "I think I'll leave you to her."

"What?" asked Scorpius in alarm, and he soon spotted the ginger girl as well. Margaret had disappeared by the time Rose approached.

"So," she said without preamble. "Did you challenge him?"

Scorpius grinned cheekily, "I did. Do I get a kiss for that?"

Rose smirked. "Oh no, because if you spoke bad words to him, then that would lead to bad breath, and I cannot kiss someone with bad breath."

Scorpius crossed his arms in disdain. "Fine, then I will ask you a question."

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Ask away."

Scorpius smirked. "For which of my bad parts did you fall for me?"

Rose looked taken aback, but soon smirked as well. "For them all together."

She paused for a moment, thinking. "I have a question too now. For which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?"

Scorpius smirked, "Suffer love indeed, for I love you against my will."

"Oh poor, poor Scorpius," Rose jeered.

They were both silent for a moment, until Scorpius asked, his voice now soft, "How is Lily doing?"

Rose sighed, "Personally, I think she's enjoying acting hurt way too much."

Scorpius smiled. "How about you?"

Rose shrugged. Scorpius looked as though he wanted to say something, but at that moment Ursula came running down the corridor, and when she arrived, she spoke excitedly.

"Rose," she cried, "It's been proven that Lily was wrongly accused, and Claudius and Peter were deceived. It was John who set it all up, and now Claudius and Lily are going to go on a date again!"

Rose grinned at the news and turned to Scorpius. "If that is so, will you come with me to see them in Hogsmeade?"

Scorpius grinned back, taking her hand. "If you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	15. Act V: Scene III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act V: Scene III<span>

When Claudius opened the Hospital Wing doors, the room was nearly empty. He didn't see Madame Pomfrey anywhere, so he assumed she was in her office. There was only one person he wanted to see anyway, and at last he spotted her, lying in one of the beds on the far side of the room. He quickly walked over to her; she appeared to be sleeping, her eyes were closed peacefully on her delicate looking face.

He stroked her cheek tentatively. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to call you all of those…nasty things I did. I was wrong."

He took a deep breath, and stared at her unchanging face. He wished he could see her arms, see how she was doing, but her arms were tucked neatly under the blankets, and he didn't want to disturb her.

"I didn't know, honestly," he continued. "I saw someone in the broom cupboard, and John said it was you… I know now that it wasn't, though. I know now that I called you all of those things unprecedentedly. I'm so, so sorry Lily. I can't imagine what that must have felt like. I'd—"

He faltered for a second, but her measured breathing seemed to reassure him that she was indeed asleep.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to go out with me now," he whispered. "But I really am so sorry. I wish I hadn't screwed up so bad. I wish you hadn't gotten hurt because of me. Because, I really do want to be with you, Lily. And I'll do my best to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I'm going to make sure that no one will ever call you a slut again, because nothing is farther from the truth. I going to make sure everyone knows that it was I who made the mistake, and that you did nothing wrong. I'm going to make this right, Lily."

He looked at her pale face again, and bent down to kiss her forehead, very briefly. And with that he exited the hospital wing to fulfill his promise, never noticing a pair of brown eyes fluttering open, never really having been asleep at all.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	16. Act V: Scene IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its wonderful characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Act V: Scene IV<span>

"Didn't I tell you she was innocent?" Ursula asked happily to Hugo and Albus at breakfast the following day.

"Well I never doubted it!" exclaimed Hugo defiantly.

"Still," Ursula said, shrugging.

"At least it's going to end well," Albus sighed. "This has been an awfully exhausting week."

"Um, excuse me," Scorpius said, coming up to the Gryffindor table, looking slightly harried. "Do you know where Rose is?"

The three previous speakers looked at each other knowingly.

"She hasn't come down yet," Ursula answered, smiking.

At that moment, Peter and Claudius also joined the group.

"Hey guys," said Peter, grinning broadly.

Claudius looked more anxious than his companion, and asked, "Have you seen Lily?"

Hugo, Albus, and Ursula smirked at each other, and Ursula volunteered to wake both Lily and Rose, and bring them down to breakfast, earning her a blush from both Claudius and Scorpius.

"Lily!" Claudius exclaimed upon seeing the girls enter the Great Hall several minutes later. "Your arms, they're—"

"Working perfectly?" Lily supplied for him. "Yes, I never did have that accident my brother described."

"But you were in the hospital wing…" Claudius started, but Lily smile cheekily.

"All part of the plan."

Claudius looked shaken at this, but took Lily's hand nonetheless.

"Lily," he began, "I'm so sorry—"

But he was cut off once more. Lily smiled at the flustered boy. "I know. I heard you last night."

"You weren't asleep?" he asked incredulously. Lily just smiled, and Claudius sunk onto the table bench, apparently all of this was a little much for him to handle.

"Um, Rose?" Scorpius said tentatively, looking at the older cousin now.

"That would be me," Rose said, smiling slightly. "What do you want?"

"Do you…like me?" Scorpius asked timidly, ignoring the hollers of laughter coming from his friends and Rose's.

Rose grinned cheekily. "Well, no more than reason, no."

Scorpius gaped at her, his cheeks coloring. He crossed his arms. "Well then Albus, Peter, and Claudius were wrong; they said you did!"

At this the mentioned trio laughed even harder. Scorpius glared at them.

Rose smirked. "Do you like me?"

"Merlin no!" Scorpius exclaimed, wiping the smirk form her face. "No more than reason."

Now it was Rose's turn to cross her arms angrily. "Well then Lily, Margaret and Ursula were wrong; they said you did."

Scorpius glared at her. "They swore you were almost sick with a crush on me."

Rose glared back. "They swore you were nearly dead with longing for me!"

Scorpius huffed. "Then you don't like me?"

"No more than in a friendly way," Rose retorted.

"Come on," Albus said at last, "I know you like him more than that."

Claudius smirked, and rose from his seat now. "I _know_ Scorpius likes her more than that, I have something written by him, proclaiming his _affection_ for her."

Scorpius gaped at him as Claudius gave the paper to Rose, and Rose smirked winningly, until Lily rose as well.

"And _I_ know my cousin likes him that way, because I found this in her trunk!" She too produced a paper, and handed it to Scorpius, keeping it out of Rose's grabbing hands.

The two read the parchments in silence for a minute, until Scorpius' face broke into a wide grin.

"So here is our own words against our hearts," he mused. "I do feel sorry for you Rose."

Rose smirked at him. "I'm sure it's no sorrier than I feel for you, I was told you've fallen hard."

Scorpius returned her smirk, and then leaned down to kiss her, amongst plenty of jeering and cat-calling.

"So, how does it feel to be tied down, Scorpius?" asked Peter when the couple finally broke apart.

Scorpius just shook his head and, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at Peter, earning him a smack from Rose.

"You still haven't asked me out properly," Rose pointed out, "So I wouldn't call him tied down yet. I might still say no."

"How do you know I'm going to ask you?" Scorpius retorted.

"Oh come on you guys!" Albus exclaimed. "You just snogged!"

Rose and Scorpius both flushed at that and Scorpius looked at Rose, with a twinkle in his grey eyes. "Will you go out with me Rose Weasley?"

Rose pretended to ponder the question. "I'll have to think about it…"

"Rose!" nearly everyone in the group cried in annoyance.

"Just kidding," Rose smirked. "I will."

Scorpius looked relieved, and she pulled his face down to kiss him again, ignoring the hollering.

"And Lily, will you go out with me again, please?" Claudius asked, looking pleadingly.

Lily smiled at him, "Of course."

"I think there's something to celebrate now!" Scorpius exclaimed, "Who wants another party?"

The group cheered, and at that moment, Gemma Menger joined them.

"Peter," she said breathlessly, "They've found John; he was doing some kind of mischief…"

Peter just shook his head. "John will always be up to something new. Spread it around to watch out for him, will you Gemma?"

Gemma looked excited, "Of course!"

"Oh, and tell everyone we're having another party in the Great Hall!" Scorpius added to her.

Gemma's face lit up. "Awesome! I'll tell everyone."

"Great," said Scorpius, now looking at Rose once more.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over," Albus said, sighing.

"Yes," Lily agreed fervently. "This has been one crazy week. And all it was was much ado about nothing."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end! What did you think? Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!<strong>


End file.
